Hetalia: No Place Like Australia
by HetaliaNation50
Summary: All America sees in his Christmas is video games, bitter weather, and continuous tension around his brother England. But when his old friend Australia takes him on a Christmas Eve trip to the winter heat, will Alfred see some of the burdens and loneliness that Arthur tries to hide? (I WROTE THIS FOR A GT PROJECT. GOT AN A AND DECIDED TO SHARE IT HERE. PLEASE GIVE ME A SHOT W/ THIS)
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN HETALIA. I AM DOING THIS FOR A GT PROJECT ON AUSTRALIA, AND I GET TO WRITE A FANFICTION INSTEAD OF A POWER POINT BECAUSE MY TEACHER IS AWESOME. SHE KNOWS NOTHING ABOUT THE LIFE LASTING CURSE OF HETALIA (OR ANIME IN GENERAL), BUT IS WILLING TO COOPERATE WITH ME :)

Thanks to:

-Mrs. Knox for being that awesome

-Gaby, my only Hetalia friend

-Thomas, for trying his best to understand what's so funny about History class (mostly for being adorable 3 3 luv u bae)

-Rose, for getting my hopes up that she MIGHT start watching anime...MAYBE

-All of the amazing, creative people who slap my face everywhere I try to hide on the internet

This story was made possible because of all of you. #firstfanfic

~~~~~HETALIA~~~~~

Montpelier, Vermont 2013

December 24, 8:46pm

The sound of cold wind blew through the door as it opened halfway and a 19 year old boy entered, brown paper bag in one gloved hand and pulling the key from the doorknob in the other. Snowflakes had made it through his wool hat and were sticking in his blond hair above his white lips, pale face, and slightly pink nose. He quickly shut the door behind him, which was difficult with the wind and with him only having one free hand to use.

Alas, the door was closed, and contempt swept over him as the warmness of his home reached the tips of his fingers as he sank to the bottom of the floor.

Alfred F Jones, also known as America, was spending his Christmas break in a cold, miserable town in Vermont in a house that he rented. It was Christmas Eve, and he had to walk all that way just to get a video game and almost froze his glasses to his face. But at least he was finally in his warm house. After taking off his heavy winter coat, gloves, and hat, he threw himself on the dusty couch, propping his feet on the footstool near the chimney fire, and groaned a deep rumble in his throat.

He was really craving a hamburger…and maybe some fries…mmm; a diet coke would really hit the spot. His American senses started to activate. McDonalds was just down a few blocks. But that would mean leaving the house again, and that was NOT going to happen. Alfred took off his glasses and wiped the tiny snowflakes that still remained on them. When he put them back on, he stared glumly out the window.

"Stupid winter…I'm gonna boycott you 'til you go away!" As the words came out of his mouth he couldn't help but stare down at the colorless rug with frustration and embarrassment, realizing how absolutely ridiculous he sounded. But why should he care? With the miserable situation he was in a day before the abundance wrapped gifts and twinkling tree lights, he felt the need to say whatever he wanted.

He sighed and reached in the shopping bag. "Well, at least I got the 6th Zombie-mania that just came out!" Excitedly, he switched off the lights, put in the game, and sat on his couch. The x-box controller was clutched tight in his hands, he tried his best to forget about his surroundings and enjoy the white glow of the flat screen. "It's time to load our weapons!"

10:25pm

"This is getting lame; I want to do something else." Having been eaten by the dead more than he could count, the young nation put down his controller, deciding what to do next. Then a light bulb went off above his head and he childishly giggled. "Oh man, I just thought of something, no WAY!" Alfred ran over to the table near the couch and picked up his iPhone.

Pressing a few buttons, he put the phone to his ear and whispered to himself, "I'm, like, TOTALLY gonna prank call England, this will be so cool!" Someone finally picked up the phone and after a few silent rings went by an exasperated British voice answered. "*sigh*…Yes, what America…?" Frustration hit him once again. Crap, he knew it was me...how? He NEVER saves my phone number! "Oh, you knew it was me? Well that's cool...say, you wanna come over to my place and play some video games?" Another sigh followed by sadness and annoyance was heard on the other end. "America, I really don't have time to play a brainless activity with you at this hour, you of all people should know that. Plus, I'm going over some paperwork and-" Alfred took on a sad expression. "Oh. Its okay, I get it. You're...You're busy and all, you know, that - that's cool. Umm...bye."

With that, he put down his phone and switched the tv off in sadness. Alfred remembered the times that Arthur, his big brother, had always been there for him. Made toy soldiers for him, helped him go shopping for clothes (even ones that he didn't want), and was always watching out for him. Then he became so controlling of Alfred's time and money, not excepting the fact that he had become old enough to make his own decisions.

America then declared his freedom from Britain after many pointed guns and words he wish he could take back. Words that broke Arthur's heart. Alfred told him that he didn't need anyone to babysit him all the time, that he was no loger the little boy he found in the fiels so many years ago. That from now on he was independent. From the pouring rain to Arthur crying at his feet, everything went by in such a blur of time. The two siblings have never been the same. Alfred pushed the sad thought in the back of his mind, later to be dusted off and remembered again. The last thing Alfred remembered was closing his eyes and falling asleep on the couch.

11:21pm

With a single noise, Alfred woke up with a startling jolt to find that he had fallen from the sofa onto the floor, hitting his head on the table in the clumsy process. He slowly stumbled back to his feet and rubbed his sore temple. "Awh, dude...my head hurts like hell..." The young man could barely see anything, even thought his glasses were hanging loosely onto the brim of his nose. His whole body felt lifeless, his stomach was as empty as a store on Black Friday and his ears couldn't hear a single-ring ring ring! An anonymous caller removed him from his dizzy state, and he questionably picked up his iPhone. Who could that be at this hour?

The glass of the touch screen was cold on the side of his face when the familiar accent made its way out the other end. "Hi, mate!" A friendly voice and then silence. Alfred would've known who it was if he didn't feel like he just got trampled by thousands of 13 year old girls trying to get tickets to a One Direction concert. HIs eyebrows scrunched up into question marks, much like the way he felt. "...Who...who is this?" The nation on the other end laughed. "Well I'll be! You're saying that you don't remember your ol' pal Australia?"

After a moment of collecting his thoughts, Alfred's eyes opened. "Au-Australia? Ralph, is that you? Well, I'm glad you called, wazzup dude?" He sat on the couch, thankful to be in a conversation and wake up his dazed brain. He happily curled up his legs into the cushions next to him as his friend continued; "Well mate, it's Christmas Eve, and with me having no one to chat with, I thought I might take some time to talk to my old friend!"

America: "Cool, man! And hey, I never remembered to thank you about saving my butt against that total weirdo in World War 2."

Australia: "No problem! That fellow was putting up a good fight, I just felt the need to get you out of there."

America: "Man! Didn't he loose his arm or something? I couldn't really tell; there was so much blood and it was really dark and raining I think, or was that just me?

Australia: "No, it was just you, it wasn't raining…but he did lose his arm."

America: "Cool beans!"

Australia: "So, you interested at getting together? You know meeting up for Christmas or something?"

America: "Dude, it's like 11, I don't know if you can make it all the way-"

Then with the quick rattle of keys the door swung open and Alfred once again felt the bitterness of the snow blowing inside his house. But his biggest concern was no longer the small pieces of white, wet, cold torture blowing inside his house but the figure he found standing in the doorway. Wiping the few flakes away from his glasses, he clearly saw a man standing with a smile on his face and his head high.

He wore a bright pair of swim trunks, despite the horrendous weather, with shaggy brown hair and a band aid on his nose. He also had a phone in his hand, and he put his mouth up to it, speaking with an amused gleam in his eye. His voice, Alfred discovered with horror, was heard clearly in Alfred's phone.

Australia: "But mate, I'm already here!"

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Stumbling on his feet, he grabbed hold of the nearest heavy object in his reach and stared wide eyed at Australia, who had reached a hand out to him and had on a calm, smirking expression, as if expecting America's reaction. This surprised him, but he still couldn't get over how this conversation was even taking place. The lamp post remained tight in his hand. "H-how did you get here?! I was just on the phone with you and there's a storm outside and were, like, really far away and-"Australia reached his hand farther out to him. "It's Christmas, Al! Miracles can happen! Now come with me, and together we'll fly back to my homeland with the magical power of the koala on my shoulder and learn a lesson about my nation since Mrs. Knox's class hasn't gone over my region yet!" (wink wink)

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" At the sound of Alfred's confused outburst, the koala on Australia's shoulder gave him a creepy death glare, eyes burning a crimson glow. Australia took notice of this and made a small whistling sound, then winked at the shocked American in front of him. "Mate, you REALLY shouldn't have said that…" Then in seconds the koala was on America's back, who stood there dumbfounded about to scream his head off. But his girly shriek of pure koala terror was cut off by a flash of light, and in seconds they went from a dusty house to the middle of a warm, sunny beach.

TO BE CONTINUED MAYBE

~~~~~HETALIA~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

~~~~~HETALIA~~~~~

Present time...

"Wow, is it Summer already?" Alfred stared at his new surroundings with his mouth agape. That time traveling koala sure did a good job; everywhere America looked, he was surrounded by girls in bikinis, people with water guns, and the feeling of the hot sun scorching down on the beach. Much like his own country, actually. Australia was standing right next to him, letting his surprised friend take in his surroundings. "No mate, this is the beautiful Christmas day!" Alfred looked up at Ralph, eyes still wide, but this time with sarcasm and disbelief. "No way, dude! This is way too summerish! If this is really what you call 'winter' then my name isn't Alfred F Jo-"

He was cut off by the sounds of teenage girls screaming and splashing in the waves, and next to them was a teenage boy in swim trunks and a Santa hat. They were all posing in front of a guy with a camera who then shouted, "Everybody say 'Christmas in Australia is awesome!'" The teens shouted "Christmas in Australia is awesome!" And after the flash of the camera, they continued to splash in the waves while continuing to act like Red bull-filled, immature teens in Australia surrounded by water would usually act. Alfred rolled his eyes and gave up on all attempt to deny that this was clearly what winter is in Australia.

"Okay, you win. This is winter." "And a beautiful winter is is, ol' sport!" He grabbed his friend's hand and led him through the busy crowd of people to the nearest food stand that stood nearby. Ralph (Australia) went up to the man working there, gave him a blue swimmer, (okay, I THINK that is the slang term for $10 in Australian. At least, they said so on .com, which is obviously a VERY reliable source. Also: $1 = a buck, $5 = a fiver, $20 = red back, $50 = a pineapple, $100 = jolly green giant, spare change = shrapnel. I am not saying these are all accurate, but anonymous said so, so I'll stick with them, whoever they are.), and the man gave him a stick with a hunk of pink meat on the end. He bit into it, smiling in contentment, then waking up from his food paradise to turn to America. "Oh I'm sorry mate, where are my manors?" He pointed at the meat he was eating. "Care for some crocodile on a stick?"

Alfred grimaced, and smiled nervously with his hand waving in front of his face. "Nonononononono it's okay, dude. I'm just fine." His friend waved the strange food in front of him, trying to tempt him with it. "Are you sure, pal?" Then America noticed Australia had a piece of the meat in his teeth, squishing in between them as he talked. The only thing Alfred could think of doing besides screaming was turning around. "No really, it's okay. I...had monkey brains for lunch...so I'm covered...you know...hunger...wise..." Australia just smiled. "You're right, mate. We shouldn't waste our time eating delicious snacks instead of me teaching you valuable information!" He threw his food in the trash and, once again, grabbed his friend's hand and flagged a nearby taxi that was conveniently close by. They hopped in and Australia looked at America, who was a bit overwhelmed with all that had just gone on in the last 2 minutes. "I plan on showing you around a bit and telling you ALL about my place. Let the grand tour begin!"

~~~~~HETALIA~~~~~

A boat heading to Australia, In a part of the ocean near Australia

January 26, 1788, or something like that...

"You criminals shut it down there! I can hardly imagine why you would be so excited, going to the place you're going..." Light streamed into the dark cellar and onto the prisoners as the door to the bottom of the sailing ship was swung open by no one other than the captain himself; Britain, blonde hair, really thick eyebrows, and a sour attitude to the prisoners he was transporting.

He was shouting to the criminals, who were chained under the ship they were sailing on. Waiting in silence he then shouted again, "I said KEEP IT DOWN!" With weary eyes they all looked at him from his position in the door, all looking at him with great confusion; they had not spoken anything for the whole 6 month trip, and were not saying anything at the moment, despite Britain's accusations.

Yet again, he stuck his head through the door with the ladder that lead under the ship. "What's that you said Jeffrey? Why am I throwing you on a ship and sailing you away?" Jeffrey did not say anything back, and never said anything to begin with, but then Arthur violently trudged down the wooden stairs and grabbed one of the prisoners by the shirt. "Roger, how DARE you speak that way to me! I am not torturing you by not feeding you! I can't feed you. It's not my fault!" He let go of Roger's shirt and turned to face them as he stated a fact that each one of them knew very well; "I haven't the money to feed the lot of you tasteless mush, nor cream covered pastries." Again, he turned to Jeffrey. "Jeffery, you already asked me why I am sending you to this island that you do not know of, you don't have to ask me again!" With a mighty rage, he let his eyes fall to the wooden floor under him.

"I am sending you criminals to an island because my stupid little brother America declared his freedom from me and my perfectly reasonable laws for his people paying me taxes every time they take a gulp of air, and also preventing me from babysitting him all the time. That rotten little brat! I should've let France take America from me when he was just a snotty little baby nation!" But Arthur's anger was still taken over with a hint of sadness in his eyes as he yanked on one of the prisoner's chains.

He still spoke fiercely. "And now that he is no longer paying me money, I can no longer afford to keep you as prisoners in my country!" He was now pacing in the middle of the room as he looked at each of the miserable people who were looking back at him in confusion. "So now, every time that my people break the law, weather you murder the Queen of England or steal a scone from the bakery, you will be shipped away to a scorching hot, miserable piece of land I just discovered with resources that I am unaware of and you will have to find for yourself if you wish to actually survive. I am thinking of calling the land 'Australia'. I don't know, just has a ring to it..." Then, all of a sudden, he growled and slammed his fist in the wall.

"Wait, WHY IN THE NAME OF TINKER BELL'S PIXIE DUST AM I TELLING YOU PEOPLE THIS?! You're criminals, it's not like you actually have an opinion or anything! And it's not like I actually feel BAD that I have to send you to this place because I can't afford to keep you in prison! No! I don't care! I don't care..." Arthur rubbed away the tear sliding down his cheek without any of them noticing, and took his fist off the wall.

Leaving the criminals looking totally creeped out, he made his way up the ladder to the top of the ship. But not before turning around too look at them one last time. "Oh, and as for the 10 percent of the prisoners who died...you...you know...toss them in the corner, or something...when you get your handcuffs off...you know...well, you can't, but...*sniff*...I don't care..." And with that the small door above them closed and they were left in the dark again.

Jeffrey turned to Roger. "He's officially gone mad."

~~~~~HETALIA~~~~~

Present time...

"And so that's why some fellows out there think that Australians all have criminal blood since we all came from the criminals that lived on this island." Australia was explaining to America, while they were sitting on a porch overlooking a beautiful ocean view. He playfully pulled the ear of his pet koala with a slight chuckle "Plain nonsense in my opinion; I've never snuck away in the dark with any bags of bank money over my shoulder, no thief here."

He paused for a moment before one thought humorously occurred to him. "Heh, I guess ol' Brit grudged on me for the scorpion I slipped in his trousers. Spread a few rumors on me. But hell, what do they know?" Alfred laughed at this, staring out at the sun setting over the beautiful ocean view. It was perfect here...but of course, it couldn't have been easy hundreds of years ago.

This made him ask his friend; "That must've been tough to go through, especially in the summer..." Australia nodded in agreement. "Indeed, mate. It wasn't always no summer vacation; At first times were hard. The guards that were sent to watch them seemed to be driven by a strong sadism, and lots of the criminals got hurt. But then we got strong, found resources," He gestured to the beach where everyone was playing happily. "...and 'ere we are!" America looked at him and gave him a small smile. "Wow. That's really neat." He would've had a bigger reaction, if he weren't so busy thinking about Arthur, his older brother. Is it totally weird of me to actually feel sorry for him?

He was knocked out of his thoughts when Australia patted him on the shoulder. "Well mate, now that Olivia has proven to Mrs. Knox that she has done diligent research by writing a story about an anime show with attractive men as countries, you should best be on your way!" Alfred got out of his seat and gave the man across from him a look of confusion. "Dude, who are these weird people that you keep talking about?" Australia got up from his seat and stood in front of the confused nation. "Oh, that's not important. What's important is that you wake up from your dizzy daydream you're in after hitting your head with the lamppost near the couch you were lounging on."

Alfred stared at him wide eyed and once again said words he wish he hadn't; "ARE YOU INSANE?!" Then that demonic koala came around Ralph's shoulder again while Ralph smiled. "You never learn, do you friend?" Then he gave his American friend a solute with a look of pride on his face. "Nice to see you again, mate! I hope to 'ave you on my side in World War 3...If we have one, that is!" The last thing America heard and saw was Australia's laughter and the koala jumping on top of him as he let out another girly scream.

TO BE CONTINUED MAYBE

~~~~~HETALIA~~~~~


End file.
